


Nadie puede salvarnos

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Este es el gran secreto, Verónica: los adultos no tienen poder alguno. No pueden ayudarnos, nadie puede ayudarnos. Estamos solos en medio del océano.





	

Jason Dean llevaba diecisiete años moribundo el día de su muerte.

Su vida había estado marcada por un vacío lleno de la más absoluta nada, por una ausencia siempre presente. 

Murió por primera vez cuando su mundo voló por los aires, cuando su madre desapareció entre las ruinas de un edificio que se había derrumbado al tiempo que su vida.

Aquel día llegó a un acuerdo tácito con el mundo: a él no le importaría nadie y a nadie le importaría él. Era justo y prometía una tranquilidad casi tan dulce como la de la muerte. 

Aquellos últimos meses, sin embargo, se había creído vivo y la vida le había parecido menos fea de lo que la recordaba. Sentía que había resucitado, que el amor era Dios y Verónica su mesías. 

Antes de morir definitivamente, antes de caer fulminado por la flecha de Cupido que le había obligado a salvarla, se dio cuenta de que lo que lo que él había creído ausencia tan solo era calma. 

Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad. En aquel momento no hubiese podido volar Westerburg por los aires ni aunque así lo hubiera querido, porque eso requería de frialdad y Verónica había derretido su corazón hacía tiempo. Aquel era el punto final de su gran obra, ahora transformada. Aquel era el gran final de alguien insignificante.

Miró una última vez en los ojos de Verónica y vio la esperanza y la libertad. Comprendió que con su muerte la dejaría al fin vivir.

Fue feliz por ella y deseó haber sido mejor, deseó haber estado lleno de sentimientos efervescentes y no de emociones marchitas que luchaban por florecer. Deseó un beso, deseó alguna lágrima furtiva. 

Ninguno de sus deseos se cumplió, pero no le importó. Y antes de que su cuerpo ardiese y su cerebro se congelase sonrió porque su amor había salvado a Verónica. Supo que no iría al cielo y tampoco le importó. Jason Dean ya había conocido a su dios.

 


End file.
